Mobile Suit Gundam 00V
Mobile Suit Gundam 00V (V for Variations) is a graphic novel serialized by Hobby Japan. It's presented to the reader as a mobile suit development book published 20 years after the main story/anime and features photo guides of customized mobile suit models. The series still continues as [[Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: War Chronicles|Gundam 00V': 'War Chronicles' '(Senkai)]] which features detailed descriptions of the battles told by Mobile Suit historian Robert Spacey. Characters ;Robert Spacey :He studies the developmental history of MS. He was initially studying political history, but after experiencing the revolution brought by Celestial Being when he was 30 years old and coincidentally seeing the Avalanche Exia in action, he switched his study to MS development history. An original character for sidestory, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Apart from that, he was also able to see the Dynames Torpedo and Shell Flag in action. ;Deborah Galiena :A female test pilot of the UN. She is also an old acquaintance of Robert Spacey. She was engaged by the Gundam Exia in an American military base on Okinawa when she was inspecting the Shell Flag's features. She proved herself to be a great pilot as she was able to survive the battle uninjured. ;Amy Zimbalist :An ace pilot of the Earth Sphere Federation Army with an unconventional style of piloting solar furnace equipped mobile suits. He is worshiped as a hero known as the "Cowboy of Steel", but also hated as the "Devil in the World Unity". Story Chapter 1 “Gun x Sword” The battle with the Innovade that called themselves Innovators had ended. The Ptolemy members didn’t know whether the distortion in the world could be redressed with this. If distortion remains and if another war starts in the world they will have to intervene again. The members of Celestial Being have survived until now because there is a meaning in being a deterrent to war. “At any rate…” said the organizations chief mechanic Ian, letting out a large sigh. Many of the Gundams had been damaged in the final battle, thus making it necessary to develop replacement Gundams. However, they lacked the funds and materials to do so. When the first Gundams were created, Veda had prepared the raw materials and parts immediately. With a backing from the Wang family, there was hardly a need to worry about the capitalist side of things since they were able to make a comeback from the fight against the United Nations Forces. That’s all laughed at now. If he used Tieria, who merged with Veda, to produce funds via stock manipulation it would be too conspicuous and they’d be reduced to nothing more than a “mere criminal organization.” Although it is a crime for a secret organization to possess military power, perhaps they don’t have to worry about that now… Ian was now facing two conflicting points that people always disagree over—ideals and reality. The repair of the Gundams was progressing from three directions. The first involves a project taking place at Jupiter. It’s related to Setsuna awakening as an Innovator, something indispensable for the organization, yet obviously something that will take time. Jupiter is rather far away, after all. The second involves the progressing development of the new Gundams, which is Ian’s responsibility. He chose to remain in the Earth Sphere, so the reason behind his exasperation is due to the lateness. The third, if put bluntly, involved “getting it done no matter what” since the development project got started late. Fortunately for them, the support organization of Celestial Being, Fereshte, was in possession of a great deal of raw materials after the battle with the UN Forces. Before Veda was seized by the enemy and the UN Forces appeared at the hidden supply bases in various locations, a great deal of the supply materials was secured. Among them were also spare parts for the Gundams. Those were also fully utilized in the final battle with the Innovade, but there are still some parts left to be used. A few things could be used for the new Gundams and the old units could be repaired to appear launch-ready with a little creative tinkering. “00 Gundam, Seven Sword/G activation confirmed,” reported Sherilyn somewhat excitedly as she monitored the unit. Having also taken part in the development of the unit, there was no doubt that it would operate. While looking at the monitor, the Gundam flies through space, emitting a blue light. The monitored unit was based on a unit called the 00 Seven Sword. Without combining with the 0 Raiser in order to activate the Twin Drive system, the entire unit is instead outfitted with an excessive sword. A stabilization device drive equivalent to being equipped with the 0 Raiser is loaded onto one of the swords, the GN Buster Sword II mounted on the left shoulder. However, it isn’t possible to utilize the Twin Drives. Only a single drive transplanted from one of the other units was currently installed on the 00. A GN Condenser was hastily built and loaded instead of the Twin Drive in another drive space. As a result, it succeeded in activating, but Trans-Am is impossible. Particle mass was also limited. “As I suspected, the Twin Drive system is very difficult to deal with.” said Ian making a displeased face. This time, their main focus is to test the new weaponry by activating it for the first time. If only the 00 could move, then it would function enough as a deterrent in the world. But they’d be lucky to get it to even operate. “Setsuna, let’s have a look at the firing ability. First, test out the long GN Sword II and then the GN Sword II Blaster!” “Understood,” replied the Meister Setsuna according to Ian’s instructions. The long GN Sword II was a sword included in the Seven Sword, yet it also functions as a gun. First, its efficiency is confirmed by testing the new equipment then the performances are compared. The trigger was pulled. A straight flash from the GN Sword II accurately destroyed the target asteroid. “Excellent! Next.” Next, the newly designed GN Sword II Blaster is tested. A slight tension runs through those who are present. The 00 set up the GN Sword II Blaster in place of the long GN Sword II. “The enemy…” It was sudden, but Setsuna noticed it first. Neither Ian nor Sherilyn knew what he said at first because he was too quiet. “It’s possible he saw the beam from earlier. I’ll eliminate him.” It was unusual for the military to be in this sector. Contact was coincidental. Although the unit wasn’t in perfect condition, they had no choice but to trust in Setsuna. The enemy was at a distance, so surely the new equipment would be useful. Setsuna pulls the trigger at the approaching GN-X III. Compressed particles were released from the barrel, continuously hitting the target. While firing at the target, the distance shortened. The enemy was using a red unit from the disbanded A-LAWS. It’s possible that this individual was among those who ignored the Federation’s decision to disband. The battle ended very easily. The GN Sword Blaster II demonstrated adequate efficiency despite the test in actual combat not being anticipated. However, Ian’s face was still grim. “Normally, I should make you push the limits of its performance, but just as I suspected, the Twin Drive is necessary,” said Ian, knowing full well he was asking for something that wasn’t there. But it was regrettable to not perform his best as a mechanic. The GN Sword II Blaster, unlike other equipment, is adjusted for Setsuna, who is an Innovator. If its abilities can be safely demonstrated, then its possibilities are infinite. Limited combat is possible, but Ian was well aware that the development of the new models needed to be sped up. Chapter 2 “The Evening of the Falling Star” It was several months since the start of the armed intervention with the Gundams. “Now then, everyone, what do you think the best thing to do is?” asked Sumeragi, the tactical forecaster, from the meeting room of the Ptolemy. She simply could not decide upon the mission plan’s roles. “Why don’t you leave it to us?” answered Lockon with a ridiculous expression. “I’ll only value your opinions,” she replied, looking around at everyone’s faces. “I’ve thought it over quite well,” she added, as she reviewed the situation. A large number of asteroids had been brought to Lagrange 1, the Union having acquired them from Martian orbit and primarily used them as raw materials for space colonies. Here, an explosion of unknown origin occurred. The resulting explosion somehow sent one of the large asteroids onto a collision course with Earth. Such a phenomenon was never considered, the asteroid being an object with such a large mass in a stabilized gravity place known as a Lagrange point. Sumeragi hypothesized the origin through Veda. Surprisingly, Veda knew the reason. The asteroid was one of Celestial Being’s secret warehouses. It was no surprise, seeing as how Veda hid factories and warehouses in various parts of the world. They were so secretive not even members of the Ptolemy were aware they existed. The asteroid was mobile due to an accident from within the warehouse, stored fuel having exploded and giving it a driving force. The Union had ordered its troops to sortie in order to stop the asteroid, but they lacked a means of destroying the asteroid and were at a loss. Veda’s decision was to let the asteroid make Earth fall as-is, watching it disintegrate on its own. It was expected to disintegrate within the atmosphere due to the interior being relatively hollow, with only small fragments remaining. “Nonetheless, I believe a great deal of damage will occur,” ended Sumeragi with firmness. Most of the members had gathered in the meeting room. While it was Sumeragi that said it to all the members present, it would be the Gundam Meisters that actually carried out the operation. They would decide how they want to carry it out. Three Gundam Meisters would sortie, the exception being Tieria. Allelujah was the first to speak, “If we destroy it in advance with the Gundams, can we minimize the damage on the ground?” “Yes. However, Veda doesn’t recommend it. If we intervene, they’ll suspect our relation with the asteroid. The other facilities hidden in asteroids run the risk of being discovered and would be compromised as a result.” “That’s fine. I’ll head out in the Gundam immediately,” stated Setsuna, who had been quiet up until that point. He ran out of the meeting room towards the hanger. “Well, that settles it,” said Lockon. The other members looked at Lockon for an answer, eliciting a rather bothered, “Good grief…” “Have you forgotten? At the HRL’s elevator, we already helped people. I won’t be doubted any more since I did it once.” Everyone nodded. “Then it’s settled. Coincidentally, the members will be the same as that time. Dynames will sortie with the super substratospheric altitude gun. Is there a timeframe to drop me off on the ground?” The three Gundams sortied with their respective special equipment. The Dynames was dropped off on the ground, equipped with its super substratospheric altitude equipment. The large gun was capable of super long-range distance sniping from Earth to outside the atmosphere. Meanwhile, Exia was in outer space, the Avalanche equipment being added for mobility. Seeing as it lacks large-scale weaponry, approaching the asteroid is a necessity, so he chose this equipment to ensure mobility. And finally, the Kyrios in charge of the atmosphere was outfitted with the “Gust” equipment. The GN barrel cannon is equipped with a high-output booster, allowing for every kind of movement within the vast atmosphere. “Incoming!” Allelujah witnessed the myriad of fragments descend and glitter through the atmosphere. “You’re amazing, Setsuna,” stated Allelujah. The fragments were smaller than anticipated, their numbers numerous. This means that the Exia was able to break them up into finer fragments. “I won’t lose,” affirmed Allelujah, forcing the lever. The unit accelerated with a jerk, glittering particles spewing from the Gust’s booster. Below, the Dynames had begun its counterattack as well. The Gust had been in flight mode. After changing into mobile suit mode, it shot down the fragments in succession. The Gust’s mobility exhibited plenty of power. To save people, they utilized the Gundams. This was a mission that was welcomed by Allelujah. “Of course, it’s not the only thing,” said Allelujah, knowing full well that he was a member of a private, armed organization with a resolution to fight to the bitter end as well. “Those are…” pondered Allelujah, having noticed unusual movements amongst the splinters of the asteroid in the sky. They were Union Flags. The units were also desperately adding to the attack on the fragments. “If we eradicate war…” said Allelujah, trailing off, “Mankind can become one,” he believed. The fragments of the asteroid that showered the ground that day did leave behind considerable damage, contrary to technical expectations. From below, many citizens were witnessing the Gundams’ activities. The Union attempted to summarize the ordeal as a terrorist event by Celestial Being, but was unsuccessful in doing so. That night was known as the “Meteor Nacht,” and was remembered by everyone. Chapter 3 "Romeo and Juliette" The lead in this story is the Advanced GNX. Deborah and Amy sorties to the anti-Federation PMC group. Before the sortie, a defect was found in the pseudo solar furnace of Deborah’s GNX. At that time, Amy offered his own machine’s parts to her. Deborah sortied in the Advanced GNX, while Amy went in the normal GNX. Amy was shot at one time, but the enemy’s leader was found at the spot where he crashed. Furthermore, a concealed establishment was found where his machine fell. The next day, Deborah appeared deliberately under dressed to an opera house where Amy invited her to watch. Robert also appeared there, after quarreling he decided to go with them. Chapter 4 "0.03 Seconds" It takes place at the end of Gundam 00 season 2 but before the movie. Celestial Being are proceeding with a series of tests on 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G until [00 Qan(T)|00 Qan[T’s]] completion. One of these test is to determine the capability of the Trans-am system of 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G without using GN Drives, as particle storage tanks have now been mounted in place of regular drives on both shoulders. Both particle storage tanks are a scant 0.03 seconds. It also talks about the fact that there are now a considerable number of humans, other than Setsuna, who have begun to awaken as genuine Innovators. Chapter 5 "Speed Mission" Celestial Being works to develop a cure to a virus that has been developed by terrorists as a result of Celestial Being's armed interventions against war. Doctor Moreno prepares a vaccine for Setsuna to deliver with Gundam Exia Avalanche, in the hope that this can be used to stop the virus from spreading. Chapter 6 "GN Hammer" Eco Calore is piloting Gundam Astraea Type F2 to test out the GN hammer developed by Sherilyn. The GN hammer has a new material in the spikes making it more effective against other mobile suits. Then Amy piloting his Advance GN-X interrupts Eco Carole testing of the GN hammer, but he was ordered by Sherilyn to retreat. Chapter 7 "True Armed Intervention" After the battle with Fon Spaak (Gundam 00I Chapter 11) Beside Pain remodels the 1 Gundam into the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory in the orbital elevator. Where he dreams of piloting 1.5 Gundam and defeating Ribbons Almark. There are a total of two operational 1 Gundams, Beside Pain's 1.5 Gundam and Ribbons' Reborn Gundam. If the future generation of the 1 Gundam is going to be developed, it would be named 2 Gundam (Zeta Gundam). Chapter 8 "Meteor Weltraum" This chapter takes place during the events of chapter 2:The Evening of the Falling Star, large number of asteroids are on a course towards Earth. Setsuna F. Seiei piloting GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia` goes out destroying one asteroid after another. Chapter 9 "Quad Cannon" The GNY-001 Gundam Astraea test out out a quadruple-GN Launcher configuration, which later on in the future it would lead up to the GN-008 Seravee Gundam's armament setup. Chapter 10 "Inspection" After testing the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G, CB members find that the refitted 00 is unable to use Trans-Am with the single Drive plus single particle tank configuration, but is able to use it for a total of 0.03 seconds with the double Particle Tank configuration. Sherilyn Hyde seems to be working on improving GN Condenser technology. She believes a GN Condenser does not have the ability to generate GN particles, but it should match up with the same capabilities of a GN Drive. Sherilyn goal is to construct a Twin Drive System using only GN Condensers. The GN-0000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection only appeared in a simulator design battling Cherudim, Arios, Seravee, and 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G which explains the change of color scheme. Chapter 11 "Silent Attacker" This chapter takes place during Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314. The GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon is being piloted by Leonard Fiennes conducting mission on Earth. When piloting the Cherudim Gundam SAGA he conducts missions in space and the GRM Gundam on the orbital elevators. Chapter 12 "Iron vs Metal" Amy Zimbalist in his Advanced GN-X battle with the ELS. Amy almost gets himself killed, but he was saved by GN-010 Gundam Zabanya's GN Bits. Chapter 13 "Arche Drei" The GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei was a mobile suit promised to Nena Trinity in order for her to take her revenge on Ali Al-Saachez if she were to come and work for the Innovators. Mobile Units # GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Exia Avalanche # GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo # SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag" # MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type # GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz # GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust # GNX-509T Throne Varanus # SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type # GNX-604T Advanced GN-X # GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos # GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword # GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam # GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser # GNR-010/XN XN Raiser # MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu # GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA # GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type # AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package # GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon # GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam # GNZ-001 GRM Gundam # GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X # GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G # GN-00902 SEM # GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed # GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam References Photo Gallery External Links *Official 00V Site (Japanese) *00V on Wikipedia *Mobile Suits featured in 00V on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini Category:Series